live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 100 Acting Titles
This is a top over actor and actresses with the most acting titles on this wiki. Top 100 Acting Title Listing #Carrie Fisher (73 Acting titles) (American) † #Samuel L. Jackson (34 Acting titles) (American) #Stan Lee (30 Acting titles) (American) † #Morgan Freeman (25 Acting titles) (American) #Jim Broadbent (22 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McKellen (20 Acting titles) (British) #Christopher Lee (19 Acting titles) (British) † #Emma Thompson (19 Acting titles) (British) #Helena Bonham Carter (19 Acting titles) (British) #Warwick Davis (19 Acting titles) (British) #Harrison Ford (18 Acting titles) (American) #Johnny Depp (18 Acting titles) (American) #Desmond Llewelyn (17 Acting titles) (Welsh) † #Dwayne Johnson (17 Acting titles) (American) #Colin Firth (16 Acting titles) (British) #Judi Dench (16 Acting titles) (British) #Keira Knightley (16 Acting titles) (British) #Maggie Smith (16 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Fiennes (16 Acting titles) (British) #Stanley Tucci (16 Acting titles) (American) #Alan Rickman (15 Acting titles) (British) † #Cate Blanchett (15 Acting titles) (Australian) #Hugh Grant (15 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Connery (15 Acting titles) (Scottish) #David Thewlis (14 Acting titles) (British) #Derek Jacobi (14 Acting titles) (British) #Gary Oldman (14 Acting titles) (British) #Lois Maxwell (14 Acting titles) (Canadian) † #Michael Gambon (14 Acting titles) (Irish) #Orlando Bloom (14 Acting titles) (British) #Robbie Coltrane (14 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Sean Bean (14 Acting titles) (British) #Stellan Skarsgård (14 Acting titles) (Swedish) #Tom Felton (14 Acting titles) (British) #Tom Hanks (14 Acting titles) (American) #Bill Nighy (13 Acting titles) (British) #Bruce Willis (13 Acting titles) (American) #David Bradley (13 Acting titles) (British) #Julie Walters (13 Acting titles) (British) #Robert Downey, Jr. (13 Acting titles) (American) #Robin Williams (13 Acting titles) (American) † #Rowan Atkinson (13 Acting titles) (British) #Scarlett Johansson (13 Acting titles) (American) #Timothy Spall (13 Acting titles) (British) #Victor Garber (13 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Will Smith (13 Acting titles) (American) #Anthony Daniels (12 Acting titles) (British) #Anthony Hopkins (12 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Benedict Cumberbatch (12 Acting titles) (British) #Chris Hemsworth (12 Acting titles) (Australian) #Danny Trejo (12 Acting titles) (American) #Ewan McGregor (12 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Glenn Morshower (12 Acting titles) (American) #Liam Neeson (12 Acting titles) (Irish) #Mark Hamill (12 Acting titles) (American) #Matt Damon (12 Acting titles) (American) #Sam Neill (12 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Andy Serkis (11 Acting titles) (British) #Bernard Lee (11 Acting titles) (British) † #Celia Imrie (11 Acting titles) (British) #Chris Ellis (11 Acting titles) (American) #Chris Evans (11 Acting titles) (American) #Clark Gregg (11 Acting titles) (American) #Don Cheadle (11 Acting titles) (American) #George Clooney (11 Acting titles) (American) #Hugh Jackman (11 Acting titles) (Australian) #Hugo Weaving (11 Acting titles) (British) #James Marsden (11 Acting titles) (American) #Jim Carrey (11 Acting titles) (American) #Jon Favreau (11 Acting titles) (American) #Miranda Richardson (11 Acting titles) (British) #Owen Wilson (11 Acting titles) (American) #Paul Giamatti (11 Acting titles) (American) #Philip Baker Hall (11 Acting titles) (American) #Simon Pegg (11 Acting titles) (British) #Vince Vaughn (11 Acting titles) (American) #Woody Harrelson (11 Acting titles) (American) #Zoë Saldana (11 Acting titles) (American) #Anne Hathaway (10 Acting titles) (American) #Ben Stiller (10 Acting titles) (American) #Brendan Fraser (10 Acting titles) (American) #Daniel Cudmore (10 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Daniel Radcliffe (10 Acting titles) (British) #Djimon Hounsou (10 Acting titles) (American) #Elizabeth Banks (10 Acting titles) (American) #Fiona Shaw (10 Acting titles) (Irish) #Gwyneth Paltrow (10 Acting titles) (American) #Hayley Atwell (10 Acting titles) (British) #Helen Mirren (10 Acting titles) (British) #James Earl Jones (10 Acting titles) (American) #Jason Isaacs (10 Acting titles) (British) #John Rhys-Davies (10 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Jon Voight (10 Acting titles) (American) #Kirsten Dunst (10 Acting titles) (American) #Marc McClure (10 Acting titles) (American) #Martin Freeman (10 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Caine (10 Acting titles) (British) #Natalie Portman (10 Acting titles) (American) #Pip Torrens (10 Acting titles) (British) #Rance Howard (10 Acting titles) (American) † Category:Top Lists